Danza sobre la Flama del Tabú
by CRYSTAL'Project
Summary: Ulquiorra y Grimmjow han sido revividos y trasladados a un mundo totalmente ajeno a lo que conocían sin oportunidad de regresar, su única esperanza es una pista que les dejó una de las entidades que los depositaron allí.
1. Pendiente, Objetivo y Advertencia

_Creían estar muertos, los dos… pero ¿qué diablos?_

"_¿Qué pasa?"_ Piensa Ulquiorra en sus adentros, hacia unos pocos momentos que se le desvanecieron las últimas imágenes en el techo de Las Noches, "_¿Por qué estoy consiente? ¿Acaso reviví en la Sociedad de Almas? ¿Y por qué recuerdo todo lo relacionado con Aizen, los Espada, Ichigo…?"_

Suavemente, poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, frente a él, se abrió un techo de ramas de árboles, a través de las hojas de los mismos se podía observar el cielo oscuro de una noche estrellada. Movió ligeramente su cabeza hacia la izquierda, y miró su brazo, acto seguido su tronco…

-Pero ¿qué está pasando?- Piensa en voz alta al tiempo que se sentaba mirando a su alrededor; Estaba en una especie de cráter pequeño, pero no había árboles derribados, estos alcanzaban una altura de veinte metros, el cráter debía tener unos diez metros de diámetro, Ulquiorra analizó el suelo _"No hay signos de fuego o alguna otra erosión" _El follaje era estilo selvático, el aire estaba húmedo. Él se pone de pié y mira alrededor, de repente unos ruidos llaman su atención.

No muy alejado de él había un cúmulo de hojas y ramas que se movían, de repente, de estos salieron unos brazos y uego el cuerpo, Ulquiorra no se sorprendió demasiado, pues ya sabía de quien se trataba.

-¡Mierda! ¡Despierto y tengo un montón de suciedad encima!

-Grimmjow… - El Sexta Espada mira a su compañero con cara de pocos amigos, pero en ese rostro seguía habiendo un brillo de confusión.

-¿Ulquiorra? ¿Tú que haces aquí? Pero…- Y mira a su alrededor, con rostro atónito antes de volverse al Cuarto Espada - ¿Dónde estoy? ¡¿Qué mierda hiciste esta vez?

- Quisiera saber la respuesta Grimmjow, pero desgraciadamente estamos en el mismo barco

-¡No me vengas con esas boludeces! Solo recuerdo que tú te quedaste encerrado por mi _Caja de Negación_, peleé contra Ichigo pero cuando estaba a punto de rematarlo, llegó el cabronazo de Nnoitra y…

-Claro Grimmjow, Ichigo te derrotó y Nnoitra quiso rematarte, tú pudiste haber quedado vivo después de eso pero yo… - Mira su pálida mano y se estableció un silencio momentáneo _"Podría jurar que me volví cenizas"_

Sin decir más, el Cuarto Espada dio media vuelta y echó a caminar

-¡Hey!- Le llama Grimmjow al tiempo que se ponía de pie y alcanzaba a su compañero – Dime Ulquiorra ¿Qué pasa?

-Solo recuerdo que Lord Aizen marchó a Karakura con sus subordinados y me dejó a cargo de Las Noches, de allí tuve una batalla contra Ichigo y me derrotó.

-¿Te derrotó ese crío?- Se burla Grimmjow mostrando una sonrisa sarcástica

-¿Qué acaso no te derrotó a ti también?- Le acata Ulquiorra

-Pff, Digo, yo soy solo el Sexta Espada, ¡Pero tú! ¡Tú que eres de los cuatro más poderosos de nosotros! Eso ya es quedar mal…

Ulquiorra no contestó, en su mente rondaban las imágenes de la última batalla contra esa bestia en la que Ichigo se había transformado.

-Eso ya no importa – Dice al fin, mira a Grimmjow – Hay que buscar que rayos está pasando.

* * *

><p>Ambos Espada continuaron caminando por el oscuro bosque. Grimmjow miraba alrededor, no parecía un bosque común y corriente, de vez en cuando veía moverse la maleza por animales asustados que nunca logró a observar bien.<p>

-¿Tú crees que estemos en la Sociedad de Almas? Porque definitivamente esto no es Hueco Mundo.

-No creo, aparte, seguimos siendo arrancares por si no te has dado cuenta – Contesta Ulquiorra sin mirar atrás. Grimmjow deja de caminar, molesto, suelta un gruñido

- Pues por mi puedes seguir caminando por esta selva infinita si tú quieres – Y comienza a trepar un árbol muy alto – Yo veré exactamente donde nos encontramos – Y sigue su camino a la copa del árbol

- Como si esta selva necesitara más monos – El joven peliazul ignora la burla. Al llegar a la copa del árbol de asoma por el follaje de este, casi todo su alrededor era pura selva, se encontraban en una especie de península y la luna se reflejaba sobre las olas del mar al sur, del otro lado se alzaban dos cordilleras de montañas que se separaban en un punto al noreste, de repente detectó unas luces al norte, al concentrar su atención, se dio cuenta que era una especie de cuidad

-¡Hey Ulquiorra! ¡Veo una cuidad!

- Que gusto… - Musita el otro, suspira y cierra los ojos.

* * *

><p><em>"Zum"<em>

Ulquiorra se sobresalta, hacia un segundo tuvo un presentimiento, sentía calor en su interior, uno muy leve, pero que lo empujaba a caminar hacia cierta dirección _"¿Qué me está pasando?" _siguió su camino hacia donde ese instinto le marcaba. No sabía que era, pero ese presentimiento ya lo había tenido antes…

* * *

><p>-Bueno… - Grimmjow baja del árbol – Si caminamos hacia el norte daremos con la ciudad… - Se sorprende al no ver a Ulquiorra – Ts… vaya hombre…<p>

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra siguió caminando, mientras más tiempo pasaba, más fuerte se hacia ese instinto. Caminaba extrañamente rápido para su forma de ser <em>"Me estoy acercando pero ¿a qué?" <em>Y se detiene al llegar al borde del bosque, a sus pies un barranco de unos cuarenta metros, abajo no había árboles, sino una playa de piedras y mar. Siguió observando las aguas, pendiente, ese instinto le decía que "algo" había allí abajo, de lejos escuchó la voz de Grimmjow que lo llamaba y cada vez estaba más cerca, hasta que este llega a su lado

-Al fin te encuentro – Dice este - ¿Qué vez? – Grimmjow se fija donde Ulquiorra tenía su mirada. De repente, algo cambia entre las aguas, destellos asomaron por debajo de la superficie, algo se movía allí abajo - ¿Qué crees que sea eso? – No obtuvo respuesta, al voltear a ver a Ulquiorra, éste ya se había lanzado a la orilla de las aguas - ¡Espérame! ¡Pinche emo!

El calor ahora era más intenso que antes, Ulquiorra TENÍA que saber que era "eso", los destellos se movían a gran velocidad debajo del agua, pero el agua no era muy profunda, Ulquiorra se sorprendió al notar que su zanpakutoh seguía atada a su cinturón, la sacó y la lanzó hacia los destellos para anclar esa cosa, y lo logró.

El arrancar se posó sobre una piedra que sobresalía del agua cerca de donde había atrapado a la criatura, pendiente a que esta se apareciera, Ulquiorra observó como del agua salía el cuerpo de una muchacha de piel lívida y cabellera dorada. Ella miró asustada al arrancar, sus ojos eran de un intenso color aguamarina. _"¿Qué hace esta mujer aquí?"_ Se preguntó a sí mismo, luego se fija en la mitad del cuerpo que estaba debajo del agua, a través del agua cristalina, pudo notar que en lugar de piernas, esa jovencita poseía una esbelta cola de pez. En ese momento Grimmjow llegó a su lado.

-Hey Ulquiorra ¿Qué atrapaste?- Y se fija en la criatura, abre los ojos como platos - ¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Una sirena! Definitivamente este es nuestro día de suerte – Acto seguido salta a un lado de la chica-pez, el agua apenas le llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas, le acerca el rostro a ella – Oye, esta chica definitivamente nos está viendo

La sirena miraba a Grimmjow, luego a Ulquiorra, pero las miradas a éste último eran muy tímidas. Ulquiorra no le prestaba atención a Grimmjow, su atención estaba totalmente abstracta en la sirena, sentía extraño, un instinto que había sentido mucho tiempo atrás despertó otra vez, le decía que él debía estar con esa criatura. Pero esta vez, era instinto contra razón…

-Eres una belleza ¿eh? pequeña cachorrilla… - Dijo Grimmjow al tiempo que sujetaba la mejilla de la sirena, sin esperarse que al tiempo ésta le soltara una bofetada en la cara - ¡Si serás…! – Grita él enfadado, pero al tiempo que iba a cargar un Cero, Ulquiorra se acerca de inmediato y retira su zanpakutoh, dejando que la sirena escapara - ¡La dejaste escapar!

- ¿Para qué querías a esa cosa? – Dice Ulquiorra indiferente al momento que enfundaba su zanpakutoh

-¡Idiota! Fácil pudimos haberle sacado información de este lugar – Le reclama su compañero furioso

-¿Sacarle información? Por lo que yo vi, tú querías sacarle otra cosa…

-¡Maldito bastardo…! – Dice Grimmjow furioso al tiempo que iba a desenfundar su zanpakutoh, pero en ese instante, una fuerza espiritual colosal capta la atención de los dos

_-"¡Niños, niños, apenas acaban de llegar y ya quieren armar desmadre!"-_ Pronunció una voz femenina a su alrededor, los dos miran sobre sus cabezas, sobre ellos aparecieron lo que parecían rupturas de espacio-tiempo y de ellas salía luminosidad, de repente, una esfera tan brillante como el sol atraviesa la ruptura, esta se cierra y queda la esfera flotando en el aire frente las narices de los dos Espada. Grimmjow instantáneamente saca su zanpakutoh – _"Tranquilo, muchachote, no es conveniente que ataques al ser que viene a despejar sus dudas" _– Dice suavemente la esfera al tiempo que revoloteaba alrededor de Grimmjow y se posaba sobre una piedra que sobresalía del mar

- ¿Quién eres? – Pregunta Ulquiorra con autoridad, la esfera entonces comenzó a cambiar de forma, tomando una más parecida a una criatura que nunca antes habrían visto los arrancares.

- _"Eso no importa, lo realmente importante es ¿qué hacen aquí?" _– Dice al tiempo que la luz disminuía un poco dejando visible un cuerpo semi-humanoide del color del sol, la criatura tenía una larga cola, cabellera flameante, cabeza de una especie de lobo-lagarto con gesto amable, cuernos y piernas de venado con garras puntiagudas de marfil. Brazos largos que terminaban en una extraña mano de cuatro dedos, extrañamente, en lugar del dedo meñique tenía otro pulgar, como la pata de un búho y un par de alas igual brillantes de membranas.

- Esa misma pregunta tenemos nosotros…- Contesta Ulquiorra

- Un segundo, tú ¿Qué rayos eres? ¿Una especie de Dios? – Pregunta Grimmjow divertido, el gesto de la criatura cambió a uno más severo y otra vez esa fuerza espiritual rodeó a Grimmjow, sometiéndolo a su poder, Grimmjow cayó de rodillas

- _"No nos consideramos "dioses", pero varias razas nos ven así, en nuestro idioma natal el nombre de nuestra especie para ustedes sería la palabra "titán", pero ya me estoy desviando del tema, al fin vengo para explicarles porqué han sido revividos en este mundo…"-_ Antes de seguir, Grimmjow se pone de pié y se retira – _"¿A dónde grandulón?"_ – Le pregunta la criatura

- Ya me habías espantado cuando te apareciste de esa forma, pero después de todo no tengo porqué seguir las ordenes de un ser que se da aires porque otros los vean como divinidades – Después de decir esto, en un pestañeo tenía a la criatura enfrente de él, la cual de un solo coletazo lo azota contra la roca la cual estaba antes posada, Grimmjow tarda unos segundos en recuperarse, su cuerpo estaba todo adolorido, no había sido el choque contra la roca, sino el golpe de la criatura lo que lo dejó así de magullado _"¿Con ese solo tacto pudo hacerle tanto daño a mi cuerpo?"_ Pensó él sorprendido, otra vez frente a él estaba la criatura con los brazos cruzados

- _"Al parecer la fuerza espiritual que les apliqué al entrar en esta dimensión para ponerlos a raya como hizo Aizen contigo no fue suficiente ¿eh, Grimmjow Jaeguerjack?"-_ Pregunta la criatura seriamente, Grimmjow al oír esto se queda atónito

-Pero… ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre…? ¿Y quién te dijo lo de…? – El Espada estaba sin habla, en lugar de responder, la criatura sonrió con diversión, ante esto Grimmjow se enfureció, sacó su zanpakutoh poniéndose en posición de combate - ¡NO JUEGES CONMIGO PERRA! – Grita él furibundo, a lo que la criatura disimuló su sonrisa a una mueca más de sorpresa

-_"¿Qué? ¿Vas a luchar contra mí por ponerte en tú lugar?" _– Pregunta ella indiferente. Grimmjow rechinó los dientes, apretando la empuñadura de _Pantera_.

-¡Maldita…! – Grimmjow se le iba a lanzar encima, pero justo unos segundos antes es detenido por Ulquiorra, la criatura parecía sorprendida - ¡No te metas Ulquiorra!- Le regaña Grimmjow furioso

- Es mi turno de hablar Grimmjow – Dice el otro arrancar con su calma inhumana, acto seguido encara a la criatura – Antes de comenzar, pido una disculpa por el comportamiento impulsivo de mi compañero…

_-"No hay cuidado, tenía pendiente ese detalle"_ – Contesta ella igual de amable, recobrando su semblante gentil

- Para dirigirnos a ti, creo que sería apropiado que nos dijera su nombre… - La criatura amplió su sonrisa al oír esto

- _"Me encantaría pero me temo que ese no es el punto y no tiene importancia, pero de todas formas, hay tres cosas que sí les puedo revelar; un pendiente, su objetivo y una advertencia…"_

-No entendí ¿Qué quieres decir con "pendiente", "objetivo" y "advertencia"?- Pregunta Grimmjow

-_"Muy sencillo, el pendiente es algo que creen que no vieron en su vida pasada al servicio de Aizen por su muerte; el objetivo incluye para qué fueron revividos y el camino a seguir; y por último la advertencia es algo que deben saber con respecto a ustedes y su relación con su vida pasada, ¿quieren saber los tres?"_

-Eso me parece bien…- Contesta Grimmjow decidido

_-"Genial, entonces comenzaré con el pendiente ¿Qué quieren saber? ¡Recuerden que es solo UNA cosa para cada uno!"_

-¡Yo comenzaré!- Se apresura Grimmjow – Bueno, sabemos lo que pasó hasta la muerte de Ulquiorra mi duda es ¿Qué pasó con Ichigo? ¿Alguien lo derrotó o qué?

-_"La respuesta es no, Ichigo Kurosaki quizás se vió superado por Yammi al este pasar a su rango como Espada Cero pero no tuvieron un combate concreto como con ustedes dos, fue llevado al mundo humano para ayudar en la batalla contra Aizen y después de una ardua lucha lo debilita lo suficientemente como para permitir que uno de sus compañeros sellara a Aizen y retirara el Hogyoku del cuerpo de este, pero desgraciadamente el poder que utilizó Ichigo le costó sus poderes de Shinigami y ahora vive una vida normal como cualquier otro joven…"_

Después de esta revelación hubo un breve silencio, Ulquiorra da unos pasos al frente

-Asi que al final de todo, Aizen fue derrotado por Ichigo…

_-"Así es, Ulquiorra Cifer, pero al fin y al cabo"_ – Posa su mirada en el horizonte – _"sus muertes no fueron precisamente en vano al final"_

- ¿Cómo que "en vano"?- Pregunta Grimmjow desconcertado

_-"Sinceramente, si hubiesen luchado solo por Aizen su muerte hubiese sido en vano, este solo los veía como meras herramientas, peeeeeeero gracias a ciertas personitas les medio calló el veinte ¿acaso no se dieron cuenta de algo antes de morir?"-_ Finaliza mirando a los dos Espada, estos callaron – _"Ya lo suponía, y dime Ulquiorra ¿Tú tienes algún pendiente que quieras saber?"_

El Espada no contestó inmediatamente, se cruzó de brazos y pensó un poco, iba a preguntar sobre la derrota de Aizen y sus compañeros, pero de repente algo se le viene a la mente, el recuerdo de ese instinto que volvía a acosarlo.

No recordaba muy bien su vida como Vasto Lord, pero los recuerdos más claros que tenía sobre ésa época eran los momentos que esa "criatura" llegó a su vida, la única cosa que tenía valor alguno para él, pero que en muy poco tiempo se esfumó…

-Tengo dudas… Sobre mí pasado… - Dice él casi en un susurro, voltea la mirada hacia la criatura- Una vez recuerdo que tenía ante mí a una criatura, antes de convertirme en arrancar, y esa "alma", me la arrebataron, no recuerdo cómo ni quienes, pero últimamente me atacó ese instinto que me obligaba a estar a su lado… Ésa es mi duda ¿Qué relación tiene esa "cosa" conmigo?

Ante esta pregunta, la criatura dorada calló, con rostro estupefacto, después de unos segundos cerró los ojos y su rostro volvió a ser gentil

_-"Ya sé a qué te refieres Ulquiorra, quizás no te has dado cuenta, pero tú buscas "algo" o más bien a "alguien" en especial, es natural en espíritus corrompidos como ustedes, y eso que me mencionaste no es un "instinto" más bien es tu "ambición", es diferente para cada impuro pero sigue siendo lo mismo, una ambición ¿saben a qué me refiero, no?"_

-Por supuesto, los hollows nos formamos a partir de almas que como ya dijiste, se corrompieron…

-Hey Ulquiorra, recuerda que nosotros no éramos hollows cualquiera, éramos _Menos_, millones de esos juntos – Y se dirige a la criatura dorada - ¿Cómo es posible que tengamos una sola ambición cuando somos el conjunto de varias?

_-"Los Menos de la clase la cual partieron ustedes tienen una conciencia propia, esta conciencia es la del Hollow con la ambición más fuerte, por algo se dice que la voluntad es la fuerza más poderosa del mundo, pueden ser la fusión de millones de esos impuros, pero sus conciencias son las de ese hollow en especial, aunque claro, el resto de éste ya se fundió en un solo ser con el resto"- _Y se voltea al Cuarto Espada – _"Ulquiorra, al parecer el tuyo es un caso especial, al parecer en ti pasó algo muy raro conocido como Cambio de Conciencia"_

- ¿Qué es eso?

- _"Sucede cuando en esa fusión de millones de impuros que ustedes llaman "Menos" y nosotros "Grandes Salvajes", esta al absorber a otro impuro con conciencia propia la cual sea más potente que la del Menos que se lo devoró, su conciencia es reemplazada por la del otro impuro, ocasionando la capacidad nula de recordar un acontecimiento del pasado ANTES del suceso que acabo de explicar"_

-No entendí NADA- Dice Grimmjow confundido

- Lo que quiso decir fue que un Menos, lo más probable un Adjuchas, devoró a un hollow común pero con una conciencia más fuerte, esta tomó lugar como la nueva conciencia del Adjuchas, evolucionándolo a Vasto Lord…

- _"Y he lo aquí como el Cuarto Espada_"- Finaliza la criatura recargando su cabeza en una mano suya- _"Y de hecho se tiene la teoría de que solo los diez Adjuchas con las ambiciones más fuertes de todas son los destinados a convertirse en Vasto Lords, de allí los Diez Espada"_

- Eso tiene sentido para mí – Comenta Ulquiorra – Entonces al parecer nunca podré hacer memoria de qué cosa busco… - Antes de que pudiese continuar, la criatura se da un zape en la cabeza

-_"¡Mierda! ¡Pero que tonta soy, creo que eso no contaba como pendiente!"_

- Y aun así, con el hecho de que no tenga la capacidad de recordar ¿no sería lo mismo a no ver que pasó después de mi última muerte?

_-"Esteeeeee, quizás si…"_

-¿Entonces…?

-_"…"_

-…

_-"¡OK! ¡Me convenciste! Mira, lo que se pudo averiguar fue que ese impuro cuya conciencia es la que tienes ahorita, salió a partir del alma de un muchacho que murió atropellado salvando a una niña… Más no puedo decir"_- Finaliza con un gesto incómodo cruzándose de brazos.

-Bueno, ahora supongo que nos dirás nuestro objetivo ¿no? – Dice Grimmjow cambiando de tema

-_"Claro, el objetivo, yo tengo la teoría que usen su ambición como parte de su meta, ya que ésta es, en palabras que no se escuchen feas, que les termine de caer el veinte…"_

Hubo un incómodo silencio…

-"_¡No se hagan! Escuchen, va a ser como un Rally ¿Saben que es un Rally no?"_

Otro Incómodo silencio

_-"¿El juego donde al principio se les da una pista, esta les guía a otra, luego a otra y a otra, normalmente acompañadas por pruebas y acertijos hasta llegar a la meta? Aunque claro, la meta es distinta para los dos"-_ Y les sonríe amable

-Ok un Rally ¿y cuál es la pista? – Pregunta Grimmjow

- _"La pista es la advertencia ¿Listos a oírla o todavía quieren otra explicación del objetivo?"_

-Creo que estamos listos para oír la pista…- Comenta Ulquiorra tan calmado como siempre

-¡Claro Ulquiorra! Cuando a ti ya te dejaron más que claro el pavimento ¿no?- Gruñe Grimmjow

- _"Bueno Grimmjow, tu meta es en caso más "sencilla" de lo que se puede decir, que la de Ulquiorra ¿pero aun así deseas información?"_ – Pregunta la criatura cansada, Grimmjow calla un momento, hasta que resopla al fin

- No hay necesidad, después de todo ya me las arreglaré por mi cuenta- Y voltea indiferentemente la mirada

_-"De acuerdo, entonces, escuchen bien porque será la primera y última vez que lo diga…" _

Y de una tremenda zancada se para enfrente de los dos arrancares, agachándose para quedar cara a cara con estos, dejando que ellos vieran claramente sus ojos dorados chispeantes que en ese momento se tornaron sumamente serios, y su voz resonó como un alud de montaña en sus mentes.

* * *

><p>"<em>Olvídense de lo que dejaron atrás y solo conserven aquello valioso que marca su alma, caminen frente en alto hacia ese sol ascendente de un nuevo día, aunque al principio esa luz los ciegue, cuando el crepúsculo nazca a sus espaldas verán con claridad el resto del camino a su destino"<em>

* * *

><p>Y terminada la frase, aquella extraña criatura volvió a transformarse en una esfera de energía que desapareció en la infinidad de la noche.<p> 


	2. Resolviendo la pista

Habían caminado por horas hasta alcanzar la cima de una cordillera, todo ese rato no habían hablado y seguían caminando, el cielo ya era claro sobre sus cabezas...

-Oye Ulquiorra – Dice Grimmjow de repente - ¿Mínimo sabes a dónde vas? – Ulquiorra se detiene, Grimmjow lo espera paciente. Por fin, su compañero le dirige la mirada

-No Grimmjow… No tengo ni la menor idea de a dónde nos dirigimos o dónde terminaremos, la criatura dijo que la meta es distinta para cada uno, así que supongo que cada uno tome su rumbo- Y sigue caminando.

Grimmjow se queda plantado en su lugar, cruzado de brazos viendo a Ulquiorra desaparecer en la maleza.

-Ts… mejor así – Y echa a andar hacia otra dirección y dio con un claro que daba a una vista panorámica de las montañas, notó como el punto de unión de las dos cordilleras era como una elevación de las placas tectónicas que formaban como un pico muy elevado, le calculó unos 7000 metros de alto _"No sería de más echar un vistazo desde aquel pico" _entonces observó el vasto terreno que separaba

-Si recorro la cima de la cordillera usando _Sonido_ no tardaré mucho- Piensa en voz alta, y ni tardo ni perezoso, recorrió la cima de la cordillera a gran velocidad usando _Sonido_, pero se le complicó ir esquivando los árboles y maleza _"¿Pero qué diablos estoy haciendo?" _pensó al momento que se elevaba por encima de las copas de los árboles

"_Llamarás la atención muchachote…"_

Creyó haber escuchado claramente la voz de la criatura, se detuvo, mirando hacia todas partes

-¡¿Dónde rayos estás?- Gritó al aire - ¡Muéstrate!- Siguió mirando hacia todos lados, pero no observó ningún cambio a su alrededor. Se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia y decidió ignorar el aviso y seguir adelante.

Al acercarse más al pico alcanzó a ver debajo de él un claro irregular en la selva, descendió al claro y lo primero que se fijó fue que los árboles estaban en una posición que parecían evadir el centro del claro, como si alguien se los hubiese ordenado, luego se fijó que los otros que estaban alrededor del centro se enroscaban en grupos, formando especies de cabañas, dentro de estas en el centro había como fogatas apagadas, lo sabía por la ceniza alrededor, al tocar la corteza en el interior de las cabañas, esta era totalmente lisa y recubierta de un extraño reiatsu. De repente, Grimmjow se sintió incómodo, se sentía observado, se puso alerta inmediatamente, pero no había nadie en ese claro

-Qué extraño, juraría… que me observan – Se dijo a sí mismo observando el follaje a su alrededor, decidió igual ignorar ese presentimiento. Luego captó que ese claro estaba a las orillas del límite de la selva, ya que más allá al norte solo se extendían matorrales y se alzaba el pico de las placas tectónicas que se ocultaba entre las nubes _"Estoy tan alto que casi podría tocar el cielo"_ piensa y toma camino hacia el pico, cuando había dejado atrás el claro, pudo observar unos ornamentos extraños, como un camino que llevaba a la cima del pico. Cuando intentó acercarse más notó que algo se le acercaba a gran velocidad, al voltearse apenas y alcanzó a sujetar el objeto, era una flecha, una bella flecha blanca, al sujetarla notó que tenía atado un hilo muy fino, no pudo ver donde terminaba este. Sin que se lo esperara, le llegó una terrible descarga eléctrica desde la flecha, gritó y dejó caer el objeto antes de descender él también, miró a su alrededor furioso, detecta movimiento por entre el follaje, se lanza hacia esa dirección, pero no da con nada. Sabía que se movían a su alrededor, los podía sentir.

-¡Lamento informarles que me agarraron en el peor momento! – Dijo y cargó su ataque cuando tuvo a la vista la oportunidad - ¡BALA!- pero no dio contra nada más que un grupo de árboles que se derribaron al recibir el impacto, por un momento las presencias desaparecieron, ahora solo había una, Grimmjow miró directamente hacia donde se encontraba, encima de un árbol no muy lejos de él, no distinguió muy bien al sujeto pues estaba entre las sombras del follaje, pero tenía silueta humana como él. En un pestañeo la silueta desaparece sorprendiendo a Grimmjow y otra vez sintió varias esencias a su alrededor, y no erró, en torno a él comenzaron a moverse siluetas difusas que no se quedaban quietas en un solo lugar, Grimmjow desenvaina su zanpakutoh y trata de arrematár contra las siluetas, sin llegar a tocar nada, pero de vez en cuando sentía gotas de algo salpicándole y que su zanpakutoh medio chocaba con otra cosa y emitían chispas.

De un salto se alejó de donde rondaban las siluetas para inspeccionar que era ese líquido que le caía: era sangre. Al verse los brazos vio que estos tenían varios rasguños, su zanpakutoh tenía ligeros manchones de sangre. De pronto, siente como se le acercan varios objetos, flechas, pero estas eran grises, a pocos metros de él explotaron creando cortinas de humo alrededor de él, sin verlo venir, es golpeado brutalmente varias veces consecutivas. Arto, logra sujetar las manos que lo golpeaban y atrayendo al sujeto hacia él sin poder verlo, le propina una fuerte patada en el tórax y acto seguido sale de la cortina de humo.

Agazapado, esperó a que el humo se disipara, cuando lo hizo se fijó en su atacante: una persona de cuerpo esbelto y cabellera negra larga, al alzar la cabeza Grimmjow se dio cuenta que era una mujer, increíblemente bella para ser tomada por humana, piel blanca y ojos verde oscuro, casi negros, pero no era humana, al fijarse en las orejas notó que estas eran puntiagudas, sus ojos rasgados de manera muy bella, el rostro anguloso y la piel emitía un brillo inusual, vestía ropaje oscuro. Ella le frunció el ceño, notó que igual tenía rasguños en su piel

-¿Por qué te enojas?- Le dice Grimmjow indiferente – Tú fuiste la que me atacó por detrás, un juego muy sucio, pero… - Dice agitando su zanpakutoh regando gotitas de sangre en el pasto mostrando una sonrisa siniestra- Mínimo ahora sabré a que me enfrento…

-Tú no eres de aquí – Dice la muchacha, y lo señala con su fina espada igual recubierta ligeramente de sangre – Nunca he visto a un ser como tú ¿Quién eres? – Preguntó con autoridad, Grimmjow sonrió aún más

- ¿Quieres saber quién soy? Bueno pues… - Y se lanza otra vez sobre la mujer - ¡Tendrás que sacarme esa respuesta a golpes!

Antes de terminar la frase ya habían chocado espadas y comenzaron los embistes a gran velocidad. Grimmjow afirmó que no era humana al sentir que la fuerza de ella podía igualarse a la suya como su velocidad

-¡Vaya fuerza mujer! ¡¿Y este encuentro tan drástico a qué se debe? – Le grita Grimmjow emocionado

-¡No podemos permitir que alguien como tú ronde sin control por estas tierras! ¡Mientras seas un peligro para nosotros y el resto de los habitantes de Seenia estos confrontamientos serán inevitables!

Se separan otra vez, con miradas desafiantes, de pronto, ella se agacha, pone sus manos sobre la tierra y comienza a musitar algo, Grimmjow iba a burlarse de ella, cuando de repente del suelo brotan raíces anchas para apresarlo.

-¿Qué diablos…? – Y de un gran salto se quita del lugar, en el aire, al fijarse detrás de él observa como las ramas de los árboles se le venían encima, blande _Pantera_ y corta las ramas, pero al distraerse, otras raíces más pequeñas brotaron del suelo y lo sujetaron de los tobillos, jalándolo y enterrándolo en el suelo hasta la cintura, notó como estas absorbían su fuerza espiritual. En esos momentos, la muchacha se le venía encima otra vez y chocaron espadas, ella aprovechó su otra mano y la extendió hacia la frente de Grimmjow rápidamente

- _¡Bewusstseinstörung!_ – Dice ella en voz alta

* * *

><p>Algo captó la atención de Ulquiorra quien quedó en silencio por un rato<p>

-¿Grimmjow…?

Quedo quieto unos segundos, hasta que por fin _exhaló "Ese tonto, seguramente cometió una estupidez, no me extraña de él"_ pensó.

En esos momentos estaba parado encima de la cordillera que tenía en sus orillas a la ciudad, parecía una ciudad moderna como Karakura, pero los edificios tenían un estilo del típico oriental con colores como el rojo, amarillo, blanco y algunos tonos azules, observó que esa ciudad se extendía por toda la bahía y más allá (_*Para quienes lo quieran visualizar el escenario era tipo Rio de Janeiro pero con mezcla medieval-oriental*_) se fijó que, apartado de la ciudad sobre una de las montañas más altas, había una especie de castillo con muros color canela. Ulquiorra notó que la ciudad estaba rodeada por un manto invisible, y la fuente de ese manto era ese castillo alejado.

Ulquiorra cierra los ojos y recuerda las palabras de la criatura _"Olvídense de lo que dejaron atrás… caminen frente en alto hacia ese sol ascendente…"_ - Esas palabras definitivamente indican que olvidemos cualquier esperanza de volver y hagamos algo en este mundo ¿pero qué? – _"… mi teoría es que su ambición sea parte de su meta…"_ – Nuestra ambición…

Ulquiorra entonces se olvida de su alrededor y escarba en sus recuerdos, lo que le costó pues de su vida como Vasto Lord recordaba muy poco

* * *

><p><em>Haciendo memoria atrás me veo a mí, solo, caminando por ese oscuro y desolado desierto, nada tenía sentido en mi vida ¿Qué más podía hacer? Caminar, caminar, caminar, caminar, sin rumbo, sin objetivo…<em>

_Entonces ¿por qué estaba vivo? Desde hacía unos días esas preguntas rondaban mi cabeza ¿Qué propósito tenía mi existencia? ¿Por qué sigo aquí? Estaba claro que no podía sentir nada, no podía comer nada, estaba solo._

_De repente, sin ningún sonido, sin aviso alguno, allí estaba, unos veinte metros frente mío…_

_Involuntariamente aceleré el paso, cuando estaba a medio camino de ese "algo" por primera vez en mi existencia sentí dentro de mí un calor, ANSIEDAD._

_De una tremenda zancada me posicioné a un lado de ese "algo". Mis ojos parecían imanes atraídos por esa "cosa", pero después de un rato de analizarlo me di cuenta, no era esa "cosa", más bien esa "criatura"._

_En un instante, aquella criatura estaba despierta, abrió sus delicados ojos rasgados y los posó sobre los míos. Algo hizo "clic" en mi interior, como si hubiese descifrado mi enigma, no supe que era y mucho menos sus significado, solo sabía que DEBIA estar con esa criatura, y por ningún motivo me iba a separar de su lado…_

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra despierta, se había quedado dormido, lo sabía pues observó el sol empezando a ponerse sobre el mar.<p>

-La criatura dijo que mi conciencia antes era la de un muchacho que murió atropellado al salvar a alguien, quizás, ese _alguien_ es lo que busco – Y recuerda cuando la noche anterior, de repente sintió ese calor cuando la sirena estaba cerca – Ella es, debo encontrarla otra vez – Y mira a lo lejos el castillo – Quizás allí encuentre algo que me ayude a guiarme por este mundo pero… - Y piensa para sus adentros:

_Aquí no tenemos bandos ni Grimmjow ni yo, no somos nadie, el sólo hecho de tratarnos de acercar a aquellos que controlan este territorio supondría un riesgo con precio incluido… "caminen frente en alto hacia ese sol ascendente de un nuevo día" eso quiso decir el amanecer, el comienzo, el comienzo de un nuevo día… Nuevo día… Eso es, primero lo primero; tener un bando._

-Al parecer he encontrado mi segunda pista por lo que veo, como una construcción, primero ir poniendo los cimientos…

"_¿Te diriges al palacio de los Intermedios?"_ Dijo de repente una voz en su cabeza, al voltear no vio a nadie, solo a unos diez metros de él se encontraba una bella yegua blanca, pero había algo inusual en ese animal, su pelaje emitía brillo como la luna y de su frente sobresalía un único cuerno

-¿Un unicornio? Este mundo está más fumado de lo que creí… - Dice para sí mismo, el animal comenzó a moverse nerviosamente, escuchó otra vez la voz en su mente

"_¿Puedes verme?"_ Preguntó la voz sorprendida _"Digo ¿Sabes que soy?"_

-Por supuesto…

"_Ya veo, así que no eres un mortal disfrazado después de todo…"_

-¿A qué te refieres con mortal?

"_¿No lo sabes?"_ Parecía sorprendido

-No soy de aquí, en pocas palabras provengo de otro universo… - Contesta él serio como siempre, el unicornio lanzó un relincho que sonó más bien a una risa

"_¡Si estas de broma me hiciste reír! Supuse que eras nuevo, nunca antes había visto un humano como tú"_

Ulquiorra resistió el impulso de rechinar los dientes

-No soy humano, y volviendo al tema ¿A qué te referiste con eso de "mortal"?

"_Los mortales no pueden ver unicornios, lo único que ven es un caballo blanco, tampoco pueden ver a los elfos, las ninfas acuáticas y demás espíritus naturales y espíritus comunes"_

-Espera ¿Quieres decir que en este mundo igual hay criaturas que no pueden ser vistas por los humanos?

"_Y no solo ellos, ¿En serio no sabes NADA acerca de este mundo?"_

-Creo que te acabo de mencionar que no soy de aquí…

"_Ok, entonces ¿quieres que te explique cómo funcionan las cosa aquí?"_

-Eso me sería útil

La voz en su mente calló por un momento, el unicornio se acercó un poco a Ulquiorra, los ojos de la criatura eran de un azul marino intenso, olisqueó un poco su ropaje

"_Definitivamente no eres de aquí, pero hay algo que me resulta familiar…"_

La criatura continuó olisqueando a Ulquiorra, hasta que de repente se echa hacia atrás, nerviosa, se levanta sobre sus patas traseras, relinchando asustada, él se apartó unos pasos, parecía sorprendido por la reacción del unicornio

-¿Qué pasa?

"_¡Un sombra, un sombra, un sombra!"_ Dijo la voz aterrorizada, entonces el unicornio salió galopando lejos. Ulquiorra solo se quedó observando hacia donde había desaparecido la criatura

-¿Un sombra? Debió de haberse referido a mí- él menea la cabeza ligeramente y posa otra vez su mirada sobre el castillo – que tan grave será eso…

* * *

><p>Grimmjow hace un esfuerzo para abrir sus ojos, estaba tieso, al intentar moverse, siente como sus brazos y piernas estaban inmovilizadas. Al lograr abrir los ojos se ve dentro de una pequeña habitación iluminada por lo que parecían antorchas que en lugar de tener fuego tenían varias mini esferas luminiscentes. Al fijarse en las paredes notó que estaban hechas de madera, pero no era la típica habitación de cuatro muros, el interior era parecido al de las cabañas que encontró en el claro, de forma circular con unos tres metros de diámetro, frente a él había una especie de mesa igual circular que igual nacía desde el piso de madera oscura.<p>

Al intentarse mover otra vez se vio incapacitado, cuando se dio cuenta, estaba como "hundido" en la pared del cuarto, lo único que sobresalía era su tronco y rostro, de allí en fuera su cuerpo era rodeado por varias hileras de raíces. Al intentar salir por la fuerza sintió como su energía y poder era absorbido, abandonó sus intentos.

De repente frente a él la pared de madera crujió y se fue abriendo formando una abertura de la cual del otro lado estaba la joven que había combatido, cuando ella entró la abertura se cerró.

-Veo que has despertado… - Dice ella indiferente

- ¿Dónde estoy?

-En un calabozo élite – Dice al tiempo que entraba y ponía unos objetos sobre la mesa, acto seguido lo mira fijamente – he venido a interrogarte…

-Ts… Te deseo suerte – Refunfuña él

-No te hagas el valiente, _sombra_, cualquier mentira que sueltes será detectada por Vrin

-¿Vrin?

-El árbol – Grimmjow quedó atónito al oír esto ¡con razón las paredes de madera y las raíces sobre él!

-¡No me digas que estoy dentro de una maldita planta!

-No te exaltes, ya que si llegas a pasarte de la raya, no creo que a Vrin le guste, y créeme, a éstos árboles no es bueno hacerlos enfadar- Al ver que Grimmjow no contestaba, ella siguió- Vrin es una especie de árbol-calabozo que los de mi raza crearon para este propósito, encerrar a los _sombra_…

-Y dale con tu "sombra" ¡¿Qué rayos es eso?

-Lo que tú eres

-¡Esa no es una respuesta concreta!- La chica calló y lo analizó con la mirada

-¿En serio eres tan ignorante?- A Grimmjow se le asomaron las veinte mil venas en la frente

-¡IGNORANTE MI TRASERO Y CONÓCELO! ¡Claramente no soy de aquí inepta!- Ella calló otra vez, rodeó la mesa para quedar frente a Grimmjow, alzó uno de sus esbeltos brazos y tocó el trozo de máscara que aún quedaba en la mandíbula derecha de él.

-Ya veo, Vrin igual dice que es cierto…

-¿Ay algo más que deba saber de lo que me hicieron mientras estaba inconsciente?- Pregunta él molesto

-Sí, te trajimos arrastrando como un costal y al amarrarte Vrin escudriñó tu mente…- Contesta ella altivamente

-¡PEEERRAAAAAAAAA! ¡¿ESO FUE CIERTO?- Explota Grimmjow

- Lo primero no, solo fue para fastidiar, pero lo segundo si

-¿Ah sí? Pues supongo que si escudriñó mi mente no necesitan hacer la dichosa interrogación

-Al contrario, como estabas inconsciente Vrin no pudo ver mucho, y normalmente solo buscan lo que necesitamos saber, así que dime – Y lo escruta con la mirada - ¿qué hacías en nuestro territorio?

-Ts ¿Necesitas ser tan tosca? Quería tener una vista panorámica del territorio y di con el claro ¿algún problema?

-Mmmmh, al parecer es la verdad, pero queremos toda ¿entiendes?- Finaliza algo amenazante

-Tengo una propuesta, ya que ¡Vrin! – Y grita al aire - ¡Al parecer a ti si te hace caso! - Vuelve su atención a la chica – Mira, yo no tengo ni la menor idea de donde rayos me encuentro hablando de este mundo ¿sería de más si después que responda tus preguntas, tú respondas las mías? Y si no pregúntale a Vrin y verás que hablo con la verdad ¿Vale?

-Me parece bien, entonces voy a presentarme, me llamo Alice, hija de Uriel y Narva ¿Y tú eres?

-Grimmjow Jaeguerjack, pero solo dime Grimmjow

Las preguntas de Alice no fueron muy difíciles de contestar ya que primero pidió una explicación sobre de dónde provenía Grimmjow y lo que hacía, así las preguntas principalmente se concentraban en si tenía compañeros, cómo era "Las Noches", datos sobre los arrancares y hollows, como se organizaban etcétera, etcétera, Grimmjow finalizó contando su encuentro con la criatura y la extraña pista que les dejó. De vez en cuando, Alice agarraba uno de los objetos que había traído y le hacía preguntas extrañas como ¿Puedes ver esto?, ¿Qué pasaría si lo doblo a la mitad?, ¿Sientes alguna fuerza? Pero lo que realmente pareció intrigar a Alice fue el agujero en su vientre, quién abrió los ojos como platos cuando lo vio.

-¿Y ese verdugón quien te lo hizo?- Pregunta ella señalando el agujero hollow

- Es parte de mí ¿Qué? ¿No lo habías visto? – Dice él

- Nunca antes habíamos visto a un _sombra_ con algo así… Es, interesante, Vrin dice que lo rodea una extraña fuerza espiritual ¿Y eso lo tienen todos los de tu tipo?

-Sip

- ¿Y es permanente?

-Obvio…

Alice volvió a quedarse callada por un momento, hasta que después de unos segundos, chasquea la lengua.

-Bueno, al parecer ya está terminada la interrogación…

- ¿Ya me dejarás hacer mis preguntas?

-Claro, pero te advierto, no estoy abierta a responder dudas sobre mi raza o nuestras técnicas

- ¿Y cuál es tu raza precisamente?

-Elfos

- ¿Elfos? – Se sobresaltó Grimmjow y mostró una mueca divertida – Yo pensaba que eran más bajitos, con las orejas más grandes y ayudaban a Santa a repartir los regalos en Navidad

- La ignorancia hace que muy seguido nos confundan con los gnomos y los duendes – Contesta Alice un poco incómoda

-¿Y mínimo se llevan bien con ellos? – Grimmjow seguía con mueca de diversión

- ¿Estás loco? ¿Con criaturas imaginarias? ¡Si claro! – Y mira a otra parte con desdén

-Bueno ya, yendo al grano – Dice Grimmjow poniéndose serio – Dime ¿no tendrías por allí un mapa de Sennia para irme ubicando? – Alice de las cosas que había traído saca una hoja enrollada y la extiende sobre la mesa para Grimmjow la viese bien. El mapa mostraba una extensión de tierra que a la orilla oeste daba con el mar, igual se veían las dos cordilleras donde Grimmjow y Ulquiorra habían estado, estas al oeste daban con igual dos penínsulas que entre ellas tenían una bahía y otra más al norte, en las orillas de esta se veía una ciudad, pero en la frontera noreste de esta, sobre una cordillera, había el dibujo de un castillo, este castillo tenía una marca encima de color negro

- Tengo una duda ¿Qué tiene ese castillo?- Pregunta Grimmjow, Alice mira en el mapa y lo señala

- ¿Este castillo? Fácil, es el palacio de los Intermedios

- ¿Inter-qué? – Antes de contestar, Alice suelta un suspiro de pesar

- Los Intermedios son los hechiceros más poderosos de la dimensión después de nosotros, aunque prácticamente estamos casi al mismo nivel, la ciudad Rompiente Marina está bajo su tutela pero son temidos ya que últimamente han estado cazando espíritus naturales.

-Explícame eso…

-Al parecer no sabes cómo están jerarquizados los seres de este mundo ¿verdad?

- ¡Apenas te acabas de dar cuenta!- Exclama Grimmjow sarcásticamente

Alice da otro suspiro

-Mira, en la categoría más baja están los mortales; animales salvajes y civilizados como los humanos y rensos, de allí les siguen los espíritus naturales que son los unicornios, basiliscos, ninfas acuáticas etcétera y por último estamos los semi-dioses, de estos hay dos tipos los espíritus guardianes y los sombra.

- ¿Y cuáles serían las características de estos?

- Pues los mortales la palabra "mortal" los describe perfectamente, cuando uno de estos muere vuelve a nacer ya sea otra vez como mortal o igual como un espíritu natural o un semi-dios dependiendo sus acciones de su vida pasada, si cometió muchos pecados se vuelve un _sombra_, igual nosotros los semi-dioses como los espíritus naturales no somos precisamente inmortales, nos puede matar tanto desde una enfermedad a las más graves heridas o un veneno, pero si no, podemos vivir para siempre, aunque claro, nada dura tanto tiempo

- O sea que no mueren de vejez, pero ¿cuál es la diferencia entre los espíritus naturales y los semi-dioses?

- Los semi-dioses solo somos nosotros los elfos, las ninfas celestiales y los sombra, de allí en fuera todos son espíritus naturales, la característica de estos son que pueden ser vistos por mortales, pero no en su forma verdadera, por ejemplo los unicornios, los mortales cuando les pasa un unicornio por enfrente solo ven un caballo blanco o negro de singular belleza; las ninfas acuáticas cuando ellas están en el mar con su cola de pez no pueden ser vistas por los mortales, pero cuando salen a tierra firme y cambian sus aletas por piernas y un vestido ya pueden ser vistas por ellos.

- ¿Las ninfas acuáticas son las sirenas? – Pregunta Grimmjow acordándose de la que vio la otra noche

- No, son muy parecidas físicamente, pero hay mucha diferencia, la principal es que las sirenas tienen a sus machos, los tritones y son las únicas criaturas mortales "fantásticas" que existen, viven en las más oscuras tinieblas del océano que salen muy raramente a la superficie para alimentarse, aparte físicamente están cubiertos de escamas, muy bellas escamas brillantes y al sonreír muestran colmillos, aparte igual son famosas por su tretas a los mortales terrestres, mientras que las ninfas acuáticas son solo hembras, su piel es lisa como la de un delfín y tienen la capacidad de salir a tierra firme, igual el temperamento de ambas es muy distinto, las sirenas son seductoras y peligrosas para los mortales terrestres cuando salen al mar, pero las ninfas acuáticas son más tímidas y viven en caletas alejadas de cualquier rasgo de civilización.

Grimmjow piensa un momento, acordándose del aspecto de la criatura

-Entonces lo que vi era una ninfa acuática- Dice en voz baja- Y bueno ¿Que tienen de especial los Intermedios?

-Ellos son una asociación de semi-dioses y mortales con fuerte presión espiritual, lo que les da la capacidad de ver espíritus naturales o como ellos llamarían "criaturas mágicas o fantasmas"

"_Al parecer este mundo no es tan distinto al mío"_ Piensa Grimmjow, al fijarse en Alice se dio cuenta que ella estaba algo enfadada, mirando hacia otra parte

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunta él, ella tarda un poco en contestar

-Los Intermedios se han vuelto un peligro para nosotros, desde el día que… - Y calla

- … ¿Desde el día que qué? – Grimmjow la vuelve a interrogar, Alice suspira pesadamente

- Nada, no estás en posición de saberlo – Justo cuando Grimmjow iba a hacer otra pregunta, sonó otro crujido y la abertura se abrió otra vez, del otro lado había un elfo masculino armado con una fina lanza

- Capitána Alice, los Siete Líderes están listos para el juicio – Dijo este solemne, Grimmjow se alteró al oír esto

- Espera un segundo ¿Qué juicio? – Pregunta él atónito, Alice no contesta y sigue al soldado - ¡ALICE! – Por fin ella se detiene antes de cruzar la abertura - Dime ¿Qué va a pasar conmigo? – Ella tarda un poco en contestar

- Tu destino nunca estuvo en mis manos, Grimmjow – Y la abertura se cierra detrás de ella.

Grimmjow se queda solo otra vez, el silenció cada segundo que pasaba se volvía más y más insoportable ¿Qué iba a pasar con él? ¿Esa era su meta? ¿Morir a manos de extraños? No, se negaba a creer eso

-Ts… Qué caso tiene – _"Si tengo que seguir, seguiré, pelearé por vivir…" _Pensó decidido, no podía ser que lo revivieron para morir otra vez y en el mismo barco

De repente la madera crujió alrededor de él y lo hundió todavía más hasta que todo se volvió oscuro

"_¿Esa es la única solución que das? ¿Pelear?"_ Dijo una voz en su mente, él se sobresaltó, de repente le llegó una idea de quien era

"_¿Vrin?"_ Preguntó mentalmente

"_Eres pura violencia, joven Grimmjow, en el mundo hay varios otros caminos aparte de la violencia"_

"_¡¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¡Me quieren matar!"_ Reclama él

"_Si te matan entonces es porque el destino así lo quiso, si este es el fin de tú camino se feliz, nada sucede así porque sí, ten en cuenta eso; todo tiene una razón de ser, por más extraña y retorcida que parezca"_

Al desvanecerse la voz, la luz volvió a aparecer delante de Grimmjow. Emergió en una amplia sala de paredes blancas, altos ventanales daban al exterior aún oscuro a sus costados, al parecer él estaba en el nivel más bajo de la sala, a su alrededor se elevaban tres niveles más, en cada uno había una fila de elfos que lo miraban como se mira a un animal salvaje, pero frente a él estaba el nivel más alto (como una especie de corte) con siete lugares vacíos detrás de estos había otra gran puerta de madera oscura, a los costados de estos siete lugares había escaleras para subir o bajar desde el nivel donde estaba Grimmjow. Él estaba igual hundido en una especie de poste ancho en medio del nivel más bajo.

De repente escucha que una enorme puerta se abre detrás suyo, pero no podía voltearse para ver qué pasaba, lo que sí vio fue que los elfos presentes se levantaron de sus asientos, mirando un punto muy detrás suyo. De repente, a cada uno de sus lados pasaron tres solemnes elfos, todos vestidos con brillantes túnicas blancas con capas que ondeaban, en sus cabezas adornaba una especie de corona hecha con lo que parecía rama de olivo de color carmesí, tenían cabelleras largas, cuatro eran negras y dos plateadas. Subieron por las escaleras que daban al nivel más alto y se posicionaron cada uno en un lugar, solo el de en medio quedó libre.

De repente entró alguien más, todos los elfos presentes menos los que acabaron de entrar agacharon la cabeza e inclinaron un poco el cuerpo. Alrededor de Grimmjow se posicionaron seis solemnes elfos, traían túnicas azul cielo bordadas con blanco, y traían sus arcos en la espalda. Entre ellos Grimmjow pudo reconocer a alguien en especial

-¿Alice?- Susurra él, ella no le hizo caso. De repente la gran puerta oscura se abrió y todos los elfos presentes, menos los mismos, se voltearon hacia esta y se arrodillaron. Grimmjow alcanzó a ver que entraba un último elfo masculino, semblante noble, cabellera plateada, piel como el alabastro y ojos azul claro, su ropaje era blanco y emitía brillo, su capa le tapaba un brazo y ondeaba al caminar. Él se posicionó en el lugar faltante del nivel más alto, los otros seis elfos le dedicaron una leve reverencia. Al fin después de tanto silenció, el elfo que acababa de entrar, extendió los brazos con elegancia y dijo con una voz inconfundiblemente masculina

-Bienvenidos hermanos – Y le dirigió la mirada a Grimmjow poniendo uno de sus brazos sobre su pecho – y bienvenido, joven sombra…

- Mmph, me sorprende que me dé la bienvenida después de la paliza que me metió uno de sus súbditos – Dijo Grimmjow mirando al final a Alice, esta lo ignoró

- Nosotros somos una raza orgullosa, nuestros modales permanecen hasta con la presencia de enemigos – Mencionó muy calmado el elfo, pero cuando Grimmjow Iba a hablar otra vez fue interrumpido por el que estaba al lado del elfo principal.

- Joven sombra, se le pide que guarde silencio, a partir de ahora podrá hablar cuando se le dé permiso de hacerlo, se le dirija la palabra o el rey se lo ordene

- Gracias Axis – Le detiene el rey y acto seguido se dirige a todos en general, su voz resonó por toda la habitación – Hermanos reunidos, como ya sabrá la mayoría hacía pocas horas se detectó la aparición de un _sombra_ por el campo de entrenamiento oeste, se envió a uno de los seis capitanes de la Guardia Real para apresarlo y he lo aquí – Señala con el brazo a Grimmjow – por eso antes de comenzar oficialmente la sesión, quisiera un cálido aplauso a la capitana que lo capturó, estando ella totalmente sola, nuestra compañera, y sobre todo mi querida hija, Alice…

Los aplausos resonaron a su alrededor. Grimmjow estaba perplejo _"¿Capitana y princesa?" _pensó atónito, el rey continuó hablando.

-Ahora empezada la sesión – Y se dirige a su hija – Alice, pasa al frente y di lo que tú y Vrin descubrieron del sombra.

La joven elfa dio una reverencia y caminó hasta quedar un poco más delante de Grimmjow y se dirigió a los presentes.

-Compañeros, pueblo de Iridia, como sabrán se me encargó la tarea de capturar al sombra, traerlo e interrogarlo junto con el árbol-calabozo Vrin, una tarea que nos llevó todo el resto del día y he aquí lo que se descubrió…

-¡¿Vas a revelar todo lo que te dije?- Interrumpe Grimmjow furioso, Alice lo voltea a ver - ¡Nunca me dijiste que todo se revelaría frente a todo tu pueblo!

-Joven sombra… - Interrumpe la voz del rey, Grimmjow voltea la mirada hacia el elfo, este lo miraba muy seriamente – Una interrupción más, y su condena será oficial…

Grimmjow soltó un gruñido y volvió a guardar silencio, Alice desvió la mirada, parecía haber pena en su rostro

-Principalmente éste sombra, cuyo nombre es Grimmjow Jaeguerjack, al parecer no proviene de esta dimensión – Al mencionar esto se escucharon murmullos entre los elfos- Al principio yo dudaba, pero luego que Vrin escudriñó su mente, compartió conmigo imágenes y recuerdos de un mundo que ninguno de nosotros habría visto antes, en ese mundo a los sombra se les llamaba _"hollow"_ y tenían la característica de traer máscaras en forma de cráneos y aparte – señala a Grimmjow, en ese momento las raíces que ataban su tronco lo liberan mostrando el agujero en su vientre, mas murmullos y exclamaciones secas resonaron por la sala – ese hueco, Grimmjow es un hollow del tipo "arrancar", estos tienen la características que sus máscaras fueron rotas de algún modo – hace una leve pausa – él estaba afiliado a un ser llamado Aizen que planeaba volverse el "Dios" de su dimensión, Grimmjow tenía otros nueve compañeros y él junto con ellos eran denominados los "Espada", los diez arrancares más poderosos, Grimmjow, tiene el título de Sexta Espada, igual tiene la característica de ser un poco rebelde y cabezota, sus últimos recuerdos de ese mundo son una batalla contra un oponente formidable llamado Ichigo Kurosaki – Y mira de reojo a Grimmjow – Quien al parecer lo derrotó – Grimmjow suelta un bufido – Pero la cosa no acaba allí, al parecer este sombra fue revivido, junto con otro de sus compañeros, en nuestro mundo por una entidad superior, una criatura de cuerpo semi-humanoide que brillaba como el sol, rostro de bestia y grandes alas- hubo más murmullos en la sala, Alice hace otra pausa – Al parecer la criatura le dijo que tenía una meta aquí y no le dejó más que una pista para completarla; Y hasta allí puedo decir.

Entre los seis elfos principales intercambiaron miradas y palabras que Grimmjow no alcanzó a oír. En eso, otro de los seis capitanes pasó al frente

-Disculpen mi interrupción, Consejeros de la Corte, pero si me permiten hablar…- Los siete elfos que estaban en el nivel más alto callan y miran al capitán, el rey habla entonces

- De acuerdo, capitán Jinack, hable – Cuando el elfo se volteó hacia él, Grimmjow sintió un nudo en la garganta, la cara le era sumamente familiar. Aunque el rostro era más suave y esbelto con las características propias de los elfos, Grimmjow podría jurar que estaba viendo a su antigua fracción, Shawlong Koufang. El arrancar estaba en shock.

- Por lo que he estado escuchando, puedo suponer que éste sombra trabajaba para sujetos con intenciones malignas, en ese caso yo sería el primero en estar a favor de la ejecución inmediata…

Al escuchar esto Grimmjow quedó más confundido todavía, el capitán se dirige a Grimmjow esta vez

-O si no, sombra, denos una razón por la cual…

- ¿Shawlong? – Lo interrumpe Grimmjow, el elfo frunce el ceño, desconfiado

-¿Disculpa?

- ¿Eres Shawlong Koufang cierto? Te revivieron a ti también por lo que veo…

- Debes de estarme confundiendo con alguien más, sombra – Responde el capitán altivamente – He vivido en el pueblo de Iridia por más de quinientos años, mi nombre es Jinack Tercero, hijo de Jinack Segundo y Gleris _voz de ave_, Capitán del Primer Escuadrón de la Guardia Real y por lo tanto Comandante de la armada élfica – Y se pone cara a cara con Grimmjow - ¿alguna otra duda? – Grimmjow suelta otro bufido

- Ts, ¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan prepotente? – El elfo ignora a Grimmjow y se dirige a los seis consejeros y al rey

- Sus señorías, pido la orden de ejecución del sombra, no nos conviene a nuestro pueblo y al resto de Iridia que un ser como este siga suelto, aparte de buscar y eliminar al otro que llegó con este, con todo respeto ni siquiera hubo la necesidad de poner algo tan obvio a juicio

- Capitán Jinack – Hablo una elfa de los consejeros – se agradece su opinión pero al parecer ya excedió los límites de lo permitido hablar, esta sesión se llevó a cabo porque la capitana Alice habló con nosotros dando las razones por la cual anular la ejecución inmediata – el comandante miro de reojo a Alice con cara de pocos amigos, acto seguido se inclinó y volvió a hablar

-Entendido su señoría, pido disculpas, estoy seguro que la princesa Alice tuvo un buen motivo para proteger la vida del sombra – Y se pone de pie mirando directamente a la capitana – Así que me gustaría que su alteza exhibiera sus razones frente al resto de los capitanes…

Alice al contestar no lo volteó a ver

-Mi principal razón es esta; Grimmjow Jaeguerjack es un sombra de actitud rebelde y obstinada que goza de la lucha y nada más, pero es un oponente honorable. En los recuerdos que Vrin me enseñó no parecía que dedicaba toda su lealtad a ese ser llamado Aizen, llegando a un caso de desobedecerlo. Y la segunda razón fue su encuentro con la criatura, hacía siglos atrás otra criatura con un aspecto similar ayudó a detener una guerra entre nuestros pueblos, aquellas criaturas que una antigua civilización llamaba "dioses", he aquí mis dos razones.

La sala guardó silencio por un momento. Grimmjow quedó sorprendido otra vez ¿Alice lo había salvado de una ejecución inmediata? ¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué haces esto? – Musitó Grimmjow, Alice lo mira – No te entiendo ¿qué ves de especial en mí?

Alice lo miraba fijamente

-Mi ego, quizás… - Responde ella

-Objeción – Interrumpe Jinack otra vez – Entiendo lo que quiere decir la princesa Alice, pero francamente la guerra de hace quinientos años no fue salvada precisamente por la criatura esa, se detuvo, sí, pero esa cosa nunca agarró bando y en las largas noches de fuego y sangre solo se sentaba a lo lejos a observar las millones de muertes ¿Llamas a eso razón? Aparte la primera aunque no da para ponernos en su contra, tampoco nos garantiza confiar en él, podemos seguir así toda la noche y el día siguiente, pero mientras el solo hecho de que esté vivo permanezca, no deja de ser un peligro para nosotros, Iridia y toda Sennia – Acaba él cortante

Los seis consejeros y el rey guardaron silencio como el resto de la sala, cuando uno de los seis iba a hablar es detenido por una mano del rey, este sin quitar la mirada de Grimmjow comienza a hablar.

Gracias por tu intervención Jinack, joven Grimmjow – Y se dirige al arrancar – Tú suerte pende de un hilo, nosotros, el pueblo élfico, podemos liberarte si hablas con la verdad ¿Cuál es tu meta en este mundo?

Grimmjow calló un momento, sentía las miradas de todos los elfos sobre él, recuerda las palabras de Vrin entonces "_si este es el fin de tú camino se feliz, nada sucede así porque sí, ten en cuenta eso" _desvió la mirada y respondió

-Si tengo una meta… Pero no sé cuál es todavía…

El rey y sus consejeros guardaron silencio, con un movimiento de la mano del rey, los siete se apartaron ligeramente de sus asientos, formando un círculo en torno a ellos. Los segundos parecían horas, ¿Y ahora qué? Grimmjow había sido franco, pero si se ordenaba su ejecución…

-Finalizando esta sesión – habló el rey otra vez, todos menos Grimmjow voltearon la mirada hacia el monarca – se ha tomado una decisión, lamentablemente, es que el sombra sea ejecutado…

De los labios del comandante, pareció sobresalir una sonrisa de satisfacción. Grimmjow no se movía, había oído perfectamente la orden de ejecución pero no reclamó, apretaba los dientes y los puños, aunque por más que quería hablar, sabía que debía esperar a ver que sucedía

-¡Objeción!- Gritó alguien de repente, Grimmjow abre los ojos y mira a su salvador, era Alice, ella no lo veía, se arrodilla y baja la cabeza – honorable padre, pido disculpas, pero estoy en desacuerdo con la orden de ejecusión – el rey elfo se veía sorprendido – Así que pido la orden de cambio para aplicar la sentencia de Regularización y evitarnos la pena de que corra sangre en nuestro pueblo

Se escucharon más murmullos entre los elfos presentes, Jinack ahora si se veía molesto y encara a Alice

-¿Regularización? ¿Esperas que ese sombra se convierta en uno de nosotros?

- Ha funcionado antes ¿por qué no ahora? – Responde ella poniéndose de pie conservando un semblante sereno, se escuhca la voz del rey otra vez

- Alice ¿estas segura que quieres aplicar la sentencia de Regularización? ¿Quién se va a encargar del sombra entonces?

-Yo puedo hacerlo, con ayuda del comandante claro – Y mira de reojo al fruncido elfo, este la mira con cara de pocos amigos

-Explícate, hija mía – Dice el monarca

- Aplicando la sentencia de Regularización, el sombra será hospedado entre nosotros, aprenderá nuestras costumbres y tradiciones siendo vigilado por uno de los seis Capitanes de la Guardia Real, si pasa determinado tiempo y no hay cambios en la mentalidad del sombra ya se puede dar la orden de ejecución…

-Sí, tengo en cuenta eso pero ¿Qué planeas hacer tú? ¿Y por qué incluyes al comandante?

- Fácil, mientras peleaba contra Grimmjow me di cuenta que tiene sorprendentes capacidades como espadachín y en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, el comandante lo pondrá en un escuadrón para que entrene y sea parte de nuestros guerreros, mientras yo le doy hospedaje y le enseño todo lo demás…

Los siete elfos principales vuelven a hacer el círculo en torno a ellos. Mientras otro de los seis capitanes se dirige a Alice

-Tienes suerte que el rey sea tu padre

- La niña consentida – Dice ella sonriente. Grimmjow la miraba fijamente, _"¿Qué se trae?"_ piensa él. De nuevo, los seis consejeros y el rey vuelven a ponerse en sus asientos y el rey habla

-Se ha aprobado tu sugerencia, hija mía, al sombra se le dará un mes para convertirse en uno de nosotros, pero en ese lapso de tiempo será vigilado por los seis Capitanes de la Guardia Real, dicho esto se finaliza la sesión- Y dando una palmada, el poste que tenía preso a Grimmjow lo libera, él da un tropezón por estar tanto tiempo tieso. Así cada uno de los presentes comienza a marcharse. Alice le pasa al lado a Jinack altivamente, este la ignora y se marcha. Ella se acerca a Grimmjow y lo ayuda a ponerse de pié

- ¿Listo? – Pregunta ella, él la mira frunciendo el ceño

- ¿Listo para qué?

- Para irnos, ya es de noche y te espera un mes muy cansado…

-Ts, no necesitas decirme eso

* * *

><p>Los dos salen de la sala, Grimmjow se quedó perplejo al ver la "ciudad" élfica, estaba literalmente dentro de un bosque, al mirar hacia atrás se fijó que la sala estaba hecha de varios pinos juntos. Los troncos de los árboles y pinos eran inmensos, los puentes, senderos y edificios no parecían haber sido labrados a mano, era como si la ciudad hubese sido hecha por el mismo bosque<p>

-Oye Alice ¿Cómo hacen sus edificios y demás?

-Les cantamos a los árboles, y así toman la forma que queremos

-¿Eso es posible?

- A nosotros igual nos conocen como los guardianes del bosque, y aparte tenemos el "don" de la magia

-Por favor…

-Es cierto, la acción que sale de combinar nuestra fuerza espiritual con nuestro entorno la denominamos "magia", el poder poner al entorno de nuestro lado.

Siguieron caminando por un sendero, de vez en cuando Grimmjow alcanzaba a ver elfos correteando entre las hojas, y a otros sentados en ramas altas de árboles, en toda su caminata escuchó bella música por el aire del bosque-ciudad.

-Y dime, Alice ¿No le molestará a tu padre verme la *jetaza _(*cara)_ todos los días de este mes?

-Desde hace años que no vivo con mi padre- Responde ella riendo

-¿A no?

-¡No!- Y lo mira divertida - ¿Qué? ¿Creerías que te quedarías en un palacio?

- Pues si eres la princesa era más o menos lo que me esperaba, aunque claro, no me importa mucho con tal de que no me den cuello…

- No te preocupes, tampoco vivo en una choza maloliente – Alice seguía con su mueca divertida y mira hacia el frente otra vez. De allí en adelante la caminata fue en silencio. Hasta que llegaron al pié de un enorme árbol grueso y frondoso cuya copa era amplia, del tronco de este se veían sobresalir unas especies de ventanas y tragaluces, entre dos raíces se encontraba una ancha escaleta que daba a una puerta.

-Bienvenido a mi nido de pájaros- Dice Alice al momento que subía las escaleras. Grimmjow se fijó que el árbol estaba rodeado por un muy bello jardín de flores blancas y amarillas, a un lado de este pasaba un riachuelo que desaparecía en el bosque. Grimmjow entra a la casa, adentro había un pasillo que tenía a su lado izquierdo otra escalera y del lado derecho había dos boquetes uno cerca de la entrada y otro más al fondo.

-La escalera da a las habitaciones, la tuya va a ser subiendo lado derecho- La voz de Alice sonaba por el boquete del fondo, de repente ella se asoma - ¿te doy el tour? – Grimmjow se encoge de hombros, cuando en ese instante suenan sus tripas, él se sonroja involuntariamente, Alice le sonríe – Creo que primero vamos a cenar…

* * *

><p>Grimmjow estaba sentado en una mesa no muy grande que tenía seis lugares, a un lado de esta se encontraban lo que parecían muebles de cocina con Alice terminando la cena, en el techo estaba colgada una lámpara con las mismas bolitas luminiscentes. Del otro lado a los muebles de cocina había ventanales que daban al exterior oscuro. Alice se acercó con dos tazones, le sirve uno a Grimmjow y se sienta frente a él. Grimmjow se fija en el plato, era como una sopa de fideos con unas cuantas verduras. La cena estuvo callada, después de un rato Alice lo mira<p>

-Desde que llegamos has estado muy callado- Dice ella

- Tú igual- Contesta él sin quitar la mirada de la sopa, jugándola con la cuchara

-¿Piensas en lo que tienes que hacer aquí verdad? – Él no contesta, Alice se fija en su rostro, desde que entraron a la casa tenía el ceño fruncido - ¿Podrías… decirme la pista esa que te dieron? – El tardó en contestar

- Olvídense de lo que dejaron atrás y solo conserven aquello valioso que marca su alma, caminen frente en alto hacia ese sol ascendente de un nuevo día, aunque al principio esa luz los ciegue, cuando el crepúsculo nazca a sus espaldas verán con claridad el resto del camino a su destino…

Alice calló por un momento, luego recita una parte

-_Aunque al principio esa luz los ciegue, cuando el crepúsculo nazca a sus espaldas verán con claridad el resto del camino a su destino_… Eso es una metáfora

- ¿Qué?

-Esa pista lo de al principio de _"Olvídense de lo que dejaron atrás"_ , _"conserven lo valioso que marca su alma_" y _"caminen frente en alto"_ quiere decir que deben comenzar de nuevo pero sin olvidar algo importante de su pasado, de allí el resto es una metáfora

Grimmjow la miró por un momento, luego soltó la cuchara y se recargó sobre la mesa con sus brazos

-¿Metáfora?

-La metáfora es cuando en vez de decir una cosa se dice otra pero que esto y lo otro tengan una relación…

-Ya sé que es una metáfora, no soy retrasado pero ¿en qué te basas?

-Me baso en que utilizan el transcurso del día y tu posición con respecto a este

-Explícate…

-Mira, al principio dice _"caminen frente en alto hacia ese sol ascendente" _quiere decir caminar hacia el amanecer y al final que dice _"cuando el crepúsculo nazca a sus espaldas"_ quiere decir que caminen en una sola dirección ¿Metafóricamente eso a que te suena?

Grimmjow parecía confundido, Alice suelta un suspiro

-Caminar con una dirección durante un día hasta que el crepúsculo, o sea el atardecer se ponga detrás de ti, eso es una metáfora, si la criatura te dijo que aquí tienes una meta ¿cómo lo relacionas?

-Ya entendí, ya entendí, ya entendí- Dice Grimmjow rápidamente moviendo las manos, luego piensa un poco – Caminar con una dirección hasta la meta – y recuerda las palabras de la criatura _"…usen su ambición como parte de su meta…"_ – nuestra ambición…

- ¿Qué pasa?- Pregunta Alice, él no responde

"_Ya veo, así que nuestra meta no depende de este mundo, depende de nosotros, pero ¿cuál es mi ambición? Quizás, las frases que faltan me ayuden"_

Grimmjow vuelve su atención a la elfa

-Oye Alice y las dos frases de _"aunque al principio esa luz los ciegue"_ y _"verán con claridad el resto del camino a su destino"_ ¿a qué te suenan?

Alice piensa un poco

-Volvamos a la metáfora: Caminando hacia el amanecer obviamente vas a tener al sol de frente por lo tanto no tendrás buena visión ¿a qué te suena eso? ¡Acuérdate que es una metáfora!

Grimmjow piensa

-No se me viene nada a la mente ¿la luz que representa para ti?

- Verdad, revelación, justicia, principalmente verdad – Grimmjow posa su mirada en el techo y recuerda lo que les dijo la criatura sobre su objetivo _"…el objetivo, yo tengo la teoría que usen su ambición como parte de su meta, ya que ésta es, en palabras que no se escuchen feas, que les termine de caer el veinte…"_

-… Oye Alice

- ¿Sí?

-¿Sabes que significa "_que te termine de caer el veinte_"?

- Bueno, esa frase a veces se usa para decir que alguien termine de entender algo… ¿por?

-Es que, la criatura, con eso que me acabas de explicar nos dijo que nuestra meta era, al parecer, eso…

-¿Qué terminen de comprender algo?

-Exacto, algo… relacionado con nuestra ambición…

¿Y qué es esta dichosa ambición?- Pregunta Alice apartando so plato vacío y recargando los codos en la mesa, poniendo su rostro entre sus manos

-Pues, en nuestra plática nos dio a entender que la ambición fue lo que nos corrompió en un principio…

Alice calla por un segundo luego cierra los ojos

-Pues, quizás esa ambición no fue lo que los corrompió, sino la forma como la tomaron y deben de terminar de entender el porqué

Grimmjow volvió a callar, las respuestas estaban en su última batalla con Ichigo, si no ¿por qué la criatura mencionaría que su muerte no fue tan en vano gracias a esas "personitas"?

"_¿Acaso no se dieron cuenta de algo antes de morir?"_

"_Allí están todas las respuestas sobre nuestra meta"_ Piensa Grimmjow

-… ¿Grimmjow?- Dice Alice de repente, Grimmjow despierta

-Olvídalo, estoy cansado – Dice este al fin, se levanta de su asiento y se retira

-¡Acuérdate que tu habitación es subiendo a la derecha!- Le acuerda Alice, él no contesta.

* * *

><p>Al entrar no quedó tan decepcionado, la habitación era lo suficiente mente grande para él, tenía una cama regular y un escritorio, en una pared había estantes con libros, la luz estaba encendida. De un salto se acuesta en la cama poniendo sus manos detrás de su nuca, y miró la ventana que tenía a la derecha, la luna llena brillaba en el cielo. Más a rato tuvo que llamar a Alice para averiguar cómo le apagaba la luz, a lo que ella le enseña que nada más tenía de darle un golpecito a la lámpara. Cuando estuvo solo otra vez, recordó los últimos momentos de su batalla contra Ichigo, había unas palabras que resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez…<p>

"…_matar a todos aquellos que no te agraden y volverte un rey sin nadie a tu lado… ¿Cuál es el punto de eso?"_

-Quizás… sus palabras tienen la respuesta…


End file.
